Path of Destruction Tour
The Monster Jam Path of Destruction Tour was started in 2012 as a way to promote and add new stadium events in the north eastern United States where winter events are not possible due to weather. The tour visits select cities on the East Coast each summer. While these events and venues continue to happen every year to this day, the name "Path of Destruction" was dropped by the year 2016. Tour Locations *2012 - Baltimore, MD: M&T Bank Stadium, Philadelphia, PA: Lincoln Financial Field, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium *2013 - Baltimore, MD: M&T Bank Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium *2014 - East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium *2015 - East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium *2016 - Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium *2017 - Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium *2018 - Philadelphia, PA: Lincoln Financial Field, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium *2019 - East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium, Kansas City, MO: Arrowhead Stadium (inaugural Arrowhead Stadium event), Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium *2020- Landover, MD: FedEx Field (inaugural event), East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Kansas City, MO: Arrowhead Stadium Lineups 2012 *Grave Digger 30th Anniversary: Dennis Anderson *Maximum Destruction: Tom Meents (Baltimore & Philadelphia only), Neil Elliott (East Rutherford only) *Advance Auto Parts Grinder: John Seasock (Baltimore and Philadelphia only), Lupe Soza (East Rutherford only) *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Madusa: Madusa *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Iron Man: Scott Buetow (Baltimore only), Lee O'Donnell (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *Monster Mutt: Charlie Pauken *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Dan Evans *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald *Wolverine: Alex Blackwell *Spider-Man: Bari Musawwir *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Captain America: Chad Fortune *'Non-competing Trucks (East Rutherford only): Shockwave, Hurricane Force, Storm Damage, Crushstation, Thrasher, Backdraft, Eradicator, Instigator, Excaliber (Ride)' *'Encore Trucks: FDNY, Inferno, Maximum Destruction Stunt Truck' 2013 *Grave Digger 20: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Decade of Destruction: Neil Elliott (East Rutherford only), Tom Meents (Baltimore only) *Advance Auto Parts Grinder: Lupe Soza *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Iron Man: Lee O'Donnell *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald (Baltimore only), Frank Krmel (East Rutherford only) *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Madusa: Madusa *Scooby Doo: Nicole Johnson *El Diablo: JP Ruggiero (Baltimore only), Alex Blackwell (East Rutherford only) *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Zombie: Sean Duhon *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *For the People of Baltimore (on Spider-Man's chassis): Bari Musawwir (Baltimore only) *'Encore Trucks: Batman, Superman, Maximum Destruction Stunt Truck' 2014 *Grave Digger 30: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Amderson *Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Captain America: Chad Fortune *Madusa: Madusa *Zombie: Sean Duhon *El Diablo: JP Ruggiero *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc (East Rutherford only), Morgan Kane (Foxborough only) *Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Frank Krmel (East Rutherford only) *Captain's Curse: Alex Blackwell (East Rutherford only) *'Encore Trucks: Dragon, Doomsday (World Premiere debut in East Rutherford)' 2015 *Grave Digger 30: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Neil Elliott (East Rutherford only), Tom Meents (Foxborough only) *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc (East Rutherford), Lee O'Donnell (Foxborough only) *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune *Scooby Doo: Nicole Johnson *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Madusa: Madusa *Mohawk Warrior: BJ Johnson *Zombie: Sean Duhon *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (East Rutherford only), Kevin Lewis (Foxborough only) *Doomsday: Steven Sims *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson (East Rutherford only) *The Xtermigator: JR McNeal (East Rutherford only) *Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon (East Rutherford only) *Captain's Curse: Alex Blackwell (East Rutherford only) *'Encore Trucks: Maximum Destruction Stunt Truck' 2016 *Grave Digger 32: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Carolina Crusher: Gary Porter *Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune *Scooby Doo: Nicole Johnson *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Frank Krmel *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Madusa: Madusa *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson *Zombie: Bari Musawwir *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 2017 *Grave Digger 32: Adam Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *Mutant: Todd LeDuc *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson (East Rutherford and Nashville only), Dustin Brown (Foxborough only) *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny (East Rutherford and Nashville only, Camden Murphy (Foxborough only) *VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell *Wonder Woman: Linsey Read *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo (Foxborough and East Rutherford only) *Razin Kane: Buddy Tompkins (East Rutherford only) *Gronk: Buddy Tompkins (Foxborough only) *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Nashville only) *Hooked: Bryan Wright (Nashville only) 2018 *Grave Digger 35: Adam Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Whiplash: Brianna Mahon *Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson (Philadelphia only) *VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell (Philadelphia, East Rutherford and Foxborough only) *Zombie: Colt Stephens (Philadelphia, East Rutherford and Foxborough only) *Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon (Philadelphia, Foxborough and Nashville only) *Over Bored: Jamey Garner (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *The Black Pearl: Cole Venard (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *Mutant: Todd LeDuc (Philadelphia and Nashville only) *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier (East Rutherford only), Todd LeDuc (Foxborough only) *Rage: Cory Rummell (East Rutherford only) *Brutus: Brad Allen (East Rutherford and Nashville only) *Hooked: Bryan Wright (Foxborough only) *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Foxborough only) *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo (Foxborough and Nashville only) *Avenger: Jim Koehler (Nashville only) *Megalodon: Justin Sipes (Nashville only) *BroDozer: Heavy D (Nashville only) (World Premiere debut in Nashville) *'Non-Competing Trucks: BKT Ride Truck, Grave Digger 11 ' 2019 * Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Bad Company: John Gordon (Kansas City and Nashville) * Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten (East Rutherford and Kansas City), Alex Bardin (Nashville only) * BroDozer: Heavy D (Kansas City and Nashville) * EarthShaker: Steven Thompson (Kansas City and Nashville) * El Toro Loco Ice: Scott Buetow (Kansas City and Nashville) * Grave Digger 33: Tyler Menninga (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Grave Digger 35: Adam Anderson (Kansas City and Nashville) * Hooked: Brian Wright (Foxborough and Nashville) * Iron Warrior: Matt Cody (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Jail Bird: Kaylyn Migues (Kansas City only) * Jester: Matt Pagliarulo (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Max-D: Tom Meents (Fire) (East Rutherford and Foxborough), Colton Eichelberger (Kansas City and Nashville) * Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny (Kansas City and Nashville) * Monster Energy: Coty Saucier (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier (Ice) (East Rutherford and Foxborough), Candice Jolly (Kansas City and Nashville) * Nitro Menace: Darren Migues (Kansas City only) * Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II (Foxborough only) * Raminator: Mark Hall (Kansas City and Nashville) * Red Baron: Tanner Root (Nashville only) * Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten (East Rutherford and Kansas City) * Slinger: Scott Hartsock (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson (East Rutherford and Foxborough) * Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Foxborough and Nashville) * Taurus: Mike Thompson (East Rutherford only) * Zombie (Fire): Travis Mowery (Kansas City only), Brandon Budd (Nashville only) * Non-Competing Trucks: BKT Ride Truck, Grave Digger 11 Event Champions 2012 *BaltimoreBaltimore, MD - June 2, 2012 - M&T Bank Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Racing: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary ** Freestyle: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary *PhiladelphiaPhiladelphia, PA - June 9, 2012 - Lincoln Financial Field|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Racing: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Freestyle: Advance Auto Parts Grinder *East RutherfordEast Rutherford, NJ - June 16, 2012 - MetLife Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Maximum Destruction 2013 *Baltimore **Qualifying: Grave Digger the Legend **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Maximum Destruction *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader **Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader **Freestyle: Maximum Destruction 2014 *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Son-uva Digger **Racing: El Toro Loco **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger *Foxborough **Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger 2015 *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Grave Digger the Legend **Wheelies: Captain's Curse **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Max-D *Foxborough **Qualifying: Doom's Day **Donuts: Lucas Oil Crusader **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Grave Digger 2016 *NashvilleNashville, TN - June 18, 2016 - Nissan Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Son-uva Digger **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Freestyle: Team Hot Wheels Firestorm *FoxboroughFoxborough, MA - June 25, 2016 - Gillette Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Son-uva Digger **Racing: Monster Energy **Freestyle: Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 2017 *FoxboroughFoxborough, MA - June 10, 2017 - Gillette Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Grave Digger **Racing: Grave Digger **Two-Wheel Skills: Grave Digger **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger **Event Champion: Grave Digger *East RutherfordEast Rutherford, NJ - June 17, 2017 - MetLife Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Max-D **Racing: Max-D **Two-Wheel Skills: Mutant **Freestyle: Max-D **Event Champion: Max-D *NashvilleNashville, TN - June 24, 2017 - Nissan Stadium|Monster Jam **Qualifying: Max-D **Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader **Two-Wheel Skills: Max-D **Freestyle: Grave Digger **Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader 2018 *PhiladelphiaPhiladelphia, PA - May 5, 2018 - Lincoln Financial Field|Monster Jam Live **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Two-Wheel Skills: Max-D **Freestyle: Grave Digger **Event Champion: Max-D *East RutherfordEast Rutherford, NJ - May 12, 2018 - MetLife Stadium|Monster Jam **Racing: Grave Digger **Two-Wheel Skills: Event not held **Freestyle: VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist **Event Champion: Grave Digger *FoxboroughFoxborough, MA - June 9, 2018 - Gillette Stadium|Monster Jam Live **Racing: Grave Digger **Two-Wheel Skills: Max-D **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger **Event Champion: Grave Digger *NashvilleNashville, TN - June 23, 2018 - Nissan Stadium|Monster Jam Live **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Two-Wheel Skills: Grave Digger **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger **Event Champion: Grave Digger 2019 * East Rutherford ** Racing: Grave Digger ** Two-Wheel Skills: Son-Uva Digger ** Freestyle: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian ** Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger * Kansas City ** Racing: Grave Digger ** Two-Wheel Skills: Max-D ** Freestyle: BroDozer ** Overall Event Champion: BroDozer * Foxborough ** Racing: Monster Energy ** Two-Wheel Skills: Grave Digger ** Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger ** Overall Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger * Nashville ** Racing: Grave Digger ** Two-Wheel Skills: BroDozer ** Freestyle: Grave Digger ** Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Encores Maximum Destruction Stunt Attempts In 2012 and 2013, Tom Meents attempted a double back flip in East Rutherford, but was unsuccessful both years. In 2015, he would have a attempt it again in Foxborough which he did land but had an awkward second rotation which spun the truck around 90 degrees upright. Therefore is unsuccessful again. Meanwhile in East Rutherford that same year, Tom attempted to perform the first ever Frontflip in a monster truck, although the truck did not land on it's tires, as required by Guinness. 'Other Encores' In East Rutherford 2012, Tom Meents and Frank Krmel would perform a duel freestyle with FDNY and Inferno. Part way through Krmel pulled off and Meents continued solo until he rolled his truck. In Baltimore 2013, the For the People of Baltimore truck driven by Bari Musawwir performed a little freestyle performance in between racing rounds. In East Rutherford 2013, Batman and Superman, which were at the event as displays, gave a special encore performance after qualifying. Batman did sky wheelies off the racing lanes and Superman launched off the big air side of the double backflip ramp. In 2014, Dragon made it's anticipated debut in an encore performance in East Rutherford under Charlie Pauken. The following week in Foxborough, Charlie and the truck once again performed as an encore. Also in 2014, Doomsday performed an encore freestyle for both East Rutherford and Foxborough shows after the freestyle competition. The truck was also driven by Charlie Pauken. Trivia * The original title for the tour was "Advanced Auto Parts Monster Jam: Path of Destruction", but the "Advanced Auto Parts" was removed from the title after 2013, as Advanced Auto Parts ended their sponsorship with Monster Jam. * There has been some controversy over the judging at some of the events, especially Foxborough 2015 and 2016. * Only two Double Downs have ever been won on the tour. Dennis Anderson in Baltimore (2012) and Ryan Anderson in Foxborough (2014). * Until 2018, Lucas Oil Crusader was the only truck to compete in all Path of Destruction shows under the same driver, Linsey Weenk. * For the 2012 tour Monster Mutt would be driven by Charlie Pauken, Iron Man would be driven by Scott Buetow (Baltimore) and Lee O'Donnell (Philadelphia and East Rutherford), and John Seasock would driver the Advance Auto Parts Grinder in Baltimore, Philadelphia, and for freestyle in East Rutherford, with Lupe Soza racing in East Rutherford but he had truck problems causing him to miss freestyle. * John Seasock would win his first career stadium freestyle driving the AAP Grinder at his home show in Philadelphia in 2012. * For the 2013 tour the special Iron Man Mark 42 Armor design would be run. Two bodies would be needed as the first was damaged in Baltimore. * For Baltimore 2013 Bari Musawwir would run his own special truck called For the People of Baltimore. * In East Rutherford 2013, Neil Elliott used Tom Meents' "Glow" design of Max-D: Decade of Destruction on Tom's chassis while Tom used Neil's "Spike" body on the stunt truck chassis. * The Jersey Style race track was first used in the 2014 Tour. * During the 2014 tour Charlie Pauken debuted Dragon in East Rutherford and Foxborough. He ran Doomsday as well. * Doomsday was run on the Hooked chassis during the 2015 tour, with Steven Sims driving. * Stone Crusher is the first independently owned truck to have run the tour, in 2015. It was driven by Steve Sims in East Rutherford and Kevin Lewis in Foxborough, where the truck crashed during freestyle. * In East Rutherford 2015, a former NASCAR and Monster Jam announcer, Steve Brynes, who passed away in April 21st, 2015 was written on one of Grave Digger's tombstone instead of the name "Dennis Anderson". * In Foxborough in 2016 Tom Meents blew his motor during the final qualifying pair. In just over an hour members of multiple crews were able to complete a full motor swap, with Tom himself joining in. They had it repaired in time for Tom to come out 15th in freestyle, where he would proceed to ruin a four link bar and completely shred a tire during his run. They were so low on time that when the truck returned for freestyle it only had the flag and hood attached, which ended up saving the rest of the body from destruction. * The Foxborough 2017 shows were the competition debut shows for Wonder Woman and Gronk, as well as the debut of the new Two-Wheel Skills Competition. * In 2018, Philadelphia's Lincoln Financial Field rejoined the tour after a six-year hiatus. * In East Rutherford 2018, Coty Saucier used the Escalade Monster Energy instead of his usual Ford. * In East Rutherford 2018, the Two-Wheel Skills Competition was not held due to the rain and mud of the stadium's track. * In Nashville 2018, BroDozer made it's debut with Heavy D driving. It was originally meant to debut in January along with Whiplash and The Black Pearl, but its was delayed, so its driver Colt Stephens ended up driving Zombie instead. * The 2019 tours marked the stadium debuts of Taurus and Jail Bird. References Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Tours Category:2012 events Category:2013 events Category:2014 events Category:2015 events Category:2016 events Category:2017 events Category:2018 events Category:2019 events